User talk:Bluedawn
chatting charart requests signature requests Hello, Bluedawn Welcome, Bluedawn. You already seem to have a hang of this wiki, so I don't think I need to give you an intro. I'm Spottedstar42, and I don't really care if you use my coding on your userpage. IF you want any new coding I could help you. I like your avatar, and the Dawn page. That is a cute picture and "no tom is 'good enough' for her" lolz XP Anyway, if you need anything just ask me. I will be Dawn's sister. How about a little white she-cat named Crystal? I will add Dawn to FreeClan, and about the adoption requests I will have to ask everybody else if they care. If you need any other help I could request some of meh friends. Welcome, Bluey! Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 03:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) (ps. I have a bird named Bailey.XP) you're welcome! and yes, you can use the pic and call me Spotz. All meh friends do. And meh sig lies, please don't call meh FatsoXPSpottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 04:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) oh, and another one thing XP, does your chat work? If it does, we should chat i don't like talking on talk pages that much, too much work (I'm queen of laziness)Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 04:25, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hola(: I'm Autumnrose, creator of this wikia! AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... dawny go on chat PLLLZ!Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 23:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) it's not up to me. i have to ask autumn. she is on chat, i shall ask her there. Rainface<3 01:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) kk. *thoughts: crap, she knew i was on* lol, jk. Rainface<3 18:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) first of all, i like your new avatar, is it dawn? second of all, HOW THE PUCK DID YOU KNOW I WAS ON? I haven't edited in an hour, i've been reading old fanfics on Warrior's Fanfiction Wiki:P.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 19:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC) FanClan Wiki Rain, come on and join Warriors FanClan Wiki! If you don't like contributing to the fanfic part, there's fanpages and Project: charart(fanart) so you can make chararts. I'm adjusting the rules so some of the stupid rules are gone, we dont need to many rules yet because , if you join, the only users are me, ivystorm, you, and leopardclawxx. So, come and join nowz!Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 20:16, October 28, 2011 (UTC) go on chat if you on!Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 22:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Dawnsky dawny, i loved that charart you made for dawnsky. It was awesomeness! You should put it up for approval when ivy or rainlegs adds you in.Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 15:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I need Ivy or Rainlegs to add you in! Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 21:42, December 1, 2011 (UTC) You are now apart of PCA! SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 00:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Put up your charart! Its epic! SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 23:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Favor? Hey dawny, cna you do me a favor? I saw you were online, and I need you to upload that charart I sent you and tell people I re-uplaoded it on the approval page. Thanks, Spotz (cant log in, I'm visiting Ivystorm in her school for some sort of dance so I'm using the school computers) 22:57, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Bluey! <3 You were on! I'm so happy <3 Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 23:41, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Notice Concerning PCA Contest Hello, Dawny. This is Silva, and I am REALLY terribly sorry, because I know you must've worked hard on this image, but it must be taken down. Spotz has undone your edit to the page because the deadline to submit your work has already past and the voting period has already started...again, I am really very sorry, and I hope you do submit work before the deadline on the next contest. -- ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 00:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sweetie, I'm gonna have to undo your post in SummerClan Roleplay because you simply cannot roleplay another person's cat. You must roleplay your cat and your cat alone. I'm sorry, just wanted to give you a head's up. ;) ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 03:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm so so so sorry, Dawny. XDD ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 03:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Bluedawn, you haven't rped here in months. we need to kill off some summerclan cats, I was wondering if we can kill off Bluedawn of summerclan. would you mind, dawny?The 1 & Only Spotz! My birthday on the 19th!!!! 01:05, May 11, 2012 (UTC) thanks, Dawny.The 1 & Only Spotz! My birthday on the 19th!!!! 23:44, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dawny. Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC)